Banding
by FicChicknotjustanotherblonde
Summary: It's my second fic. Jamie takes Caitie on a little trip. The first of more chapters, please R
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Hey everyone! I'm having a little trouble with my other story, so I thought I would just write something totally different for the time being. I hope you enjoy it!

Caitie opened one tired eye and then the other, she knew she had just been sleeping, but where had she been sleeping? She blinked away sleep blurred vision and realized she was in math class, an empty math class. She straightened her stiff muscles and turned to see she wasn't completely alone. Jamie stood next to her his handsome features turned up into a sneaky smile. 

"What do you want?" she grumpily asked. She knew that smile a little to well.

"Nothing." The smile didn't move.

"Yeah, I've heard that before. Come on, tell, so I can say nooo too your plan and walk smartly out of here." She was smiling now.

"But that wouldn't be any fun. Besides I'd rather lead the blind, it puts me in a power position."

"Oh really. Well, we know how you can get, when you don't have any power to speak of."

Jamie nodded. "So you will come with me, right?"

Caitie put on a thinking expression before answering, teasingly, "James Waite I would follow you to the ends of the earth. Let's go, I'm game."

She stood up and linked her arm with Jamie's; but before they reached the door she stopped. " I have a question."

"Yes."

"How long have I been sleeping in here?"

"Well let's see, fifteen minutes since the bell rang."

"That long huh?"

"Yup."

"I really must have been tired." She grinned at him and out the door they went.

"Can you take the blindfold off now?" As soon as she had gotten off Jamie's bike he had put on a blindfold and then he dragged her for what seemed to be a mile. Jamie had finally stopped and Caitie, although very relived, was bubbling over with anticipation.

"No."

"What?" exclaimed Caitie.

"You can't but I can."

She couldn't see him but she knew he was smirking at his subtle joke. "Very funny Waite."

She felt the tug as his nimble fingers untied the cloth around her head. Her eyes opened to the site of a…. coffee shop? 


	2. Problems abound

I have no idea what that stuff at the top is but it's not something I can really help. Thanks for the reveiws so far, I know that chapter wasn't very long but I didn't have much time to write. Anyways enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
Jamie stepped behind his captive Caitie and began untying her blindfold. Pulling it from her face he waited for a reaction...and waited....and waited..  
  
"Caitie say something."  
  
"What did you want me to say it's a coffee shop."  
  
"Well, I know that."  
  
"Okay what else, do you know, that I don't."  
  
Jamie sighed, "Just come with me."  
  
  
They walked into the little coffee shop and Jamie led Caitie to a table. Sitting down Caitie took time to look around, the place itself was pretty cool. The design was vintage deco, yet artistic and it held a sort of tehcno edge. Her chair was facing a small stage where someone was setting up sound equipment. Their was a coffee bar at her left and a bullitien, on the wall, at her right. She looked back to Jamie and saw from his empty chair that he had vaccated the area. Caitie slumped back in her chair, and shook her head. It was just like Jamie to leave without announcing the fact. Something was up though. This place although cool, was not an area she would imagine Jamie to preside. She was pondering this when she spotted a Jamie come out a back room followed by another guy. They apporoached the table and sat down next to Caitie; Jamie spoke first.  
  
"Um, Caitie i'd like you to meet Peter."  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you."  
  
Caitie stared. When she had gotten her first good look at this guy she overtaken by how hot he was. He didn't look much older then Jamie, but he had the dark, tall and handsome thing down. Caitie was smitten.  
  
Jamie cleared his throat rather loudly and raised his eyebrows.  
  
Caitie snaped quickly out of her trance never, taking her eyes off Peter.  
  
"Hi i'm Catlin Roth, but you can call me Caitie. So how long have you known Jamie?" He laughed at this and Caitie delightfully cheeked score number two, at the sound of his sexy laugh.  
  
"I've known Jamie all his life, you see i'm his brother."  
  
Caitie dropped her smile slightly, she knew she had 'more then just a freind' feelings for Jamie, but she also knew that this guy was scoring majorly high on the hunk factor. This could be a problem.  
  
"Caitie, the reason I brought you here and had you meet my brother is.."He paused, looked at Peter, Peter looked at him and then they both looked back at Caitie; Saying in unisen, "We wanna start a band."   
  
  
Sorry if the spellings at little off, Please reveiw and enjoy!  
  
  
  



	3. 

Hey everybody! This is Parker C. I'll be finishing F.Chick's stories I lived Down Under for a while so I couldn't help but add that to the story. I hope you enjoy, even though I don't write as good as Fic. GottaGo, Dust. -Parker C. 

  
  
  
  


"A band?" Caitie asked looking from one Waite to the other.

  
  


'Yeah Caitlin, Er... it's okay that I call you by your full name right?"

  
  


"Yes of course." 

  
  


" I've been talking to Jamie for while about starting one, but there's been one problem, we needed some female vocals."

  
  


"Oookay sooo?"

  
  


Jamie looked at her flaberghastedly and arched a dark eyebrow. "Uh Caitie, Hello. We want you to sing."

  
  


"In the band?"

  
  


Jamie rolled his eyes and leaned back against his chair, while his brother sat forward and continued. "Yes Caitlin, Jamie said that you could sing and when I meet you, I knew you had to have a beautiful voice." He leaned into the table a little more. "Jamie is on guitar with me, we have another guy coming in to play piano and you can sing vocals...Oh yeah I'll also help with the vocals."

  
  


Caitie stared into Peter's chocolate brown eyes, Wow who could have known a guy with black hair and brown eyes could have looked so hot. She smiled watching him as he began to speak again, boy he would look really good in a tux.

  
  


"So what do you say?"

  
  


"I do."

"What." Peter looked confused and Jamie looked worried.

  
  


Caitie's eyes widened, "Oh I'm sorry I mean yes, I'll do it and did Jamie mention I also play violin?"

  
  


"No, but that would be a wonderful addition, Cait." 

  
  


Jamie sat up. "Hey I didn't know you played violin."

  
  


"Well Jamie," Peter interjected "you should really pay more attention to your friend's interests."

  
  


"C'mon Caitie we've got to get back to school."Jamie said standing up and leading Caitie to the door."

  
  


Caitie strained against his tug thumping Jamie on the arm and said "It was really nice to meet you and I can't wait tell I see..Jamie stop it! Tell I see you again."

"The same here."

  
  


"C'mon." 

  
  


"I'm coming, I'm coming." Caitie took one last glance before she followed Jamie outside.

  
  


"What's your problem Jamie?"

  
  


"No problem, I just didn't want to get in trouble."

  
  


"Yeah right Jamie 'trouble is my middle name' Waite."

  
  


"Why didn't you tell me you played the violin?"

  
  


"You didn't ask. So tell me Jamie, I couldn't help but notice that Peter had a slight bit of an accent."

  
  


"Yeah, he lived with my dad in Australia most of his life."

  
  


"What! Why didn't you ever tell me that?"

  
  


"You didn't ask." Jamie said grinning wickedly.

  
  


"So how old is your brother?"

  
  


"Same age as me, were twins." 


End file.
